The Authority
The Authority is a group of tweener wrestlers and WWE management working at World Wrestling Entertainment. The Authority primarily refers to the power couple of Triple H and Stephanie McMahon, the leaders of the new corporation. The group was formed during the August 19, 2013 Monday Night Raw during the coronation ceremony of Randy Orton after he had won the WWE Championship at SummerSlam 2013 by cashing in his Money In The Bank contract. The duo is aligned with Mr. McMahon, Randy Orton, The Shield, and various employees World Wrestling Entertainment (2013 - present) Rivalry with Daniel Bryan (2013) On the August 12, 2013 edition of Monday Night RAW, Triple H named himself Guest Referee in the match between John Cena and Daniel Bryan for the WWE Championship at SummerSlam 2013. At SummerSlam 2013, Daniel Bryan defeated Cena to win his first WWE Championship. As he was celebrating, Randy Orton came out, and Triple H made a heel turn by attacking Daniel Bryan, allowing Orton to win the WWE Championship for the seventh time. The Authority was formed August 19, 2013 edition of Monday Night RAW, Triple H tried to justify his actions, saying it was "best for business". Daniel Bryan came to the ring, and was attacked by The Shield. Triple H order the Shield to let Daniel Bryan coming to the ring, and Randy Orton gave an RKO to Daniel Bryan, ending the night with their hands in the air. On the following Smackdown, Randy Orton delivered another RKO on Daniel Bryan after his win in the main event against Wade Barrett August 26, 2013 edition of Monday Night RAW, Triple H gifts a car to Orton, which ends up being spray painted with "YES!" all over by Daniel Bryan. Later, Daniel Bryan has a gauntlet match with the Shield, and after pinning Seth Rollins, was attacked by The Shield causing them both a DQ, and Randy Orton. The following week, on the September 2, 2013 edition of Monday Night RAW, Big Show was forced to face Bryan in the main event by Stephanie McMahon. Big Show is reluctant to wrestle, but Bryan continues to attack. After the match, Big Show was forced to use the WMD on Bryan, leaving him motionless in the ring. On the September 9, 2013 edition of Monday Night RAW, Bryan defeated Dean Ambrose, but is attacked by the Shield. Big Show is forced once again to knock out Bryan, but stalls long enough for Bryan to deliver a running high knee to Orton. Rivalry with Big Show (2013) On the August 26th Raw the clan returned to feud with Miz, Ziggler and Big Show due to their reaction to the Shield's attack on Daniel Bryan. During the August 30th SmackDown, Orton defeated Miz. Afterward, Orton asked the Shield to attack Miz, but Bryan prevented this by using a steel chair. but the attack with a chair. During the September 2nd Raw Ziggler lost a match against Ryback and Big Show lost by DQ to Bryan in the main event. Afterward he hit Bryan with the WMB at Triple H's insistance. On September 16th Show was coerced into launching his WMD at Dusty Rhodes when told it was either that or allow the Shield to continue assaulting him. The same night, Bryan was stripped of the title he won the previous night (at Night of Champions 2013) due to a fast-count made by Scott Armstrong. Rivalry with WWE (2013) On the September 16th Raw when Daniel Bryan beats Roman Reigns by DQ due to the intervention of Randy Orton who attacked Daniel Bryan, most active faces attacked Orton and The Shield and celebrated the victory of Daniel Bryan. Tweener Turn (2013) In November 2013 The Authority started to doubt Randy Orton's skills to win matches on his own. At Survivor Series 2013 Orton was booked to defend the WWE Title against the Big Show without anyone from The Authority coming to the ring with him. After Orton defeated the Big Show John Cena came out and had a stare down with Orton. The next night on Raw Triple H booked Orton and Cena in a tile unifacation TLC match at the 2013 TLC event. At the 2013 Slammy Raw Orton was knocked into Stephanie McMahon and would be pedigreed by Triple H following this Triple H, Kane, and Stephanie McMahon would stand shoulder to shoulder with John Cena after Cena, Trpile H, and Kane would help Stephanie to her feet. The following Smackdown Orton would apologize to Triple H who would accept it telling Orton that would be the only time he would. At TLC 2013 Orton would defeat Cena to unify the WWE Championship and the World Heavyweight Championship into the umbrella term WWE World Heavyweight Championship Members *Stephanie McMahon-WWE Executive VP *Triple H-WWE COO Staff allies *Vince McMahon, Jr.-WWE CEO *Brad Maddox-Raw GM *Vickie Guerrero-Smackdown GM Wrestler allies *Kane-WWE Director of Operations *Randy Orton *The Shield *Shawn Michaels *John Cena-(One night only) Championships *'World Wrestling Entertainment' *WWE Championship - (2) Randy Orton (current) *WWE United States Championship - (1) Dean Ambrose (current) *WWE Tag Team Championships - (1) Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns *World Heavyweight Championship-(1) Randy Orton (current) External links *Orton's August 19th Coronation Ceremony Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:2013 debuts Category:Teams and stables